1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for aiding the backing up of vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new object sensing device for a vehicle for alerting a driver of a vehicle while backing up of an object or obstruction that is close to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for aiding the backing up of vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for aiding the backing up of vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for aiding the backing up of vehicles include U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,624;U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,864; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,658; U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,184; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,929; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,947.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new object sensing device for a vehicle. The inventive device includes a mounting frame which is mountable to a license plate of a vehicle. A transmitter for transmitting a signal is provided on the mounting frame. Also provided on the mounting frame is a receiver for receiving a signal transmitted from the transmitter and reflected off of an object towards the receiver. A control panel is operatively connected to the receiver. The control panel has a plurality of indicators for indicating to a user a reflect signal received by the receiver. The control panel is mountable in the interior of a vehicle.
In these respects, the object sensing device for a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a driver of a vehicle while backing up of an object or obstruction that is close to the vehicle.